


Nectar of the Gods

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Harmless addictions, gift-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s a necessity of life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueIris4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris4/gifts).



> Three linked drabbles, in honour of BlueIris4's's birthday, and with shameless liberties being taken in relation to a recent conversation concerning coffee :)
> 
> * * *

“Coffee, sir?”

Lewis knows this isn’t Hathaway being considerate, offering to acquire coffee. Nor is it Hathaway asking permission for a break during which he can obtain coffee – and smoke a cigarette or two on the way.

It could be construed as a bribe. His new sergeant, Robbie has discovered, is almost as addicted to rich, fragrant, dark–roasted brews as he is to nicotine. He’s even fussier about the source of his addiction, favouring this shop over that, this bean over that. This sustainable cup over that contribution to landfill.

It’s not a bribe. It’s a necessity of life.

* * *

The beverage remains the same, but the sources don’t. In the beginning, it’s Costa Coffee and nowhere else will do. Once, Robbie made the mistake of suggesting Starbucks; Hathaway’s disgusted glare kept him grinning all day.

AMT is patronised for all of a week until a weak brew leaves Hathaway threatening to bring charges. Then he finds The Missing Bean. Robbie claims there are many missing beans, and most of them ended up in the double–strong coffee, fuelling Hathaway’s all–nighters and boundless energy.

Robbie’ll humour the lad – as long as a drinkable beverage keeps coming his way too.

* * *

“Coffee, Robert?”

Ten years on, and the rhetorical question’s changed a bit, but the requirement has not. Coffee and a cigarette, the daily nutrients of survival for one James Hathaway. Laura calls it an unbalanced diet; James, his drugs of choice.

He’s still the sole procurer; Robbie may know his preferred sources these days, but James claims only he knows precisely the blend of roast and condiments to select. 

Long blacks, flat whites, double espressos, ethically sourced, in recyclable cups twice a day. 

_”My name is James and I’m a coffeeholic_ ,” says Robbie.

“Coffee _gastronome_ , if you please,” insists James.

* * *


End file.
